Aluminum stock produced by aluminum manufacturers is often sold in cylindrical coils, typically having a diameter of 10" to 90". As a protective measure, the circular ends of such cylindrical coils are typically covered by a fabric coil cap. Coil caps typically provide a circular end piece having a perimeter attached to a rectangular skirt piece which wraps about an end portion of the cylindrical sidewalls of the aluminum coil. In providing such a coil cap, it is important to maximize the protective nature, particularly on the circular end surface, while also minimizing the overall cost.
Known coil caps are typically constructed of a fabric skirt portion that is made of a woven polyethylene fabric which is coated with polyethylene. In most applications, the round fabric is made of a single or double layer of a spun-bonded olefin fabric. In the construction of such known coil caps, the round fabric is then glued to the coated polyethylene skirt. Where double layers of round fabric are used, it is frequently the case that hot glue is applied to both sides of an upper edge of the skirt, which is then sandwiched between the two round layers. Glue is used because welding two such dissimilar fabrics together is not possible.
Coil caps constructed according to the above method are not easily recyclable. This is primarily because of the very dissimilar nature of the polyethylene skirt and the spun bounded olefin round fabric. Additionally, the glue used to bond these dissimilar fabrics together also tends to prevent convenient recycling.
What is needed is a coil cap having a lighter-weight skirt, which can be more economically produced, combined with a heavier-weight round portion, which can better protect the cylindrical aluminum coil. The round portion and skirt portion should be made of the same material to promote recyclability. The means of connection between the two portions should not require glue, which is an expense in the manufacturing process, results in a weaker product and which prevents convenient recyclability.